Secrets in the Dark
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: In which the team goes to an amusement park, Robin pines for Wally, and Superboy smashes things. Robin/Kid Flash


**_S E C R E T S I N T H E D A R K_**

**_Word Count:_** 2604

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Young Justice, it would be all about Roy. Just sayin'.

_**A/N: **This was written for the first fic exchange of the **yj_challenge** LJ group. I don't really like the ending. Then again, I don't really ship Wally/Robin anyway, so the fact that this even came out was amazing. Enjoy!_

•○•○•

It had been Kid Flash's idea that the team go to the amusement park for the day. Trying to catch Miss. Martian's attention again, Robin was sure. Wally always was, and even seemed to be immune to Megan's blatant apathy. Sometimes the younger boy wondered if the redhead spent his time trying to impress her just to make him jealous.

Not that Dick was jealous or anything. He just hated competing for Wally's attention. _Not that it could really be called a competition…_

He watched as the redheaded speedster in question placed an arm around the girl's shoulders, inviting her to sit next to him on the merry-go-round because somehow that would make her first ride more exciting or whatever.

"There are so many to choose from!" she said, glancing around at all the animals.

Robin watched as Wally proceeded to call her over to the horse next to the cheetah he was sitting on. She declined kindly, jumping onto a dolphin just next to Superboy. Wally pouted, but Robin couldn't bring himself to believe no one else saw that coming. He rolled his eyes and hopped onto the horse Wally had been hoping Megan would have taken.

"Denied," Robin said with a smirk. He saw Artemis settle herself onto a horse ready to sprint a few rows ahead of them, a mound of cotton candy in her right hand. The team had just paid a visit to the cotton candy vender, and it had been quite amusing to see Superboy try the sticky sweet for the first time. He'd gotten the stuff all over his hands and face, just like a five-year-old.

"Oh, you know she's just playing hard-to-get," Wally replied with a smile and wink. The ride began and Robin found himself going up to Wally's down.

"Just like every other girl that runs away from you?"

"Exactly. She'll come around when she realizes what she's missing out on."

"Remind me to call 911 when that happens."

"Ha, ha – you're hilarious." Wally rolled his eyes, and Robin could tell he was moderately annoyed, but the boy wonder couldn't really help it. Mocking the speedster wasn't' anything new, and was also ridiculously easy. And seeing as Wally was definitely the opposite of a chick magnet, Robin was perfectly justified in it. Especially since Wally had been making him feel…weird and he still hadn't decided whether or not he liked it.

Around and around, up and down the ride went, and it was actually more fun than Robin had anticipated. Of course, he never really spent all – or really, _any_– of his time as an actual 13-year-old, so this was a nice change of pace. Sometimes, since he let himself get so engrossed in his work, he forgot what it was like to be just a kid, out with friends, having fun, going on dates…

Robin shook his head, trying to get that last thought out of his head. How ridiculous! Like he had the time for a love life. Of course Wally was certainly making time for it…but that was Wally! That kid was nowhere near normal and – Robin glanced at the redhead next to him, but then quickly looked away, strangely out of breath – dates weren't for the boy wonder.

After the merry-go-round, the team found its way back to the food stands – or, rather, _Wally_found his way back to the food stands and the team followed. Food piled into Wally's arms quickly, and the boy began to demolish it just as fast as they walked back around. Megan wanted to try another ride, but she wasn't exactly sure what.

"Let's go to the Haunted House next," Artemis suggested. Wally disagreed, saying something in between bites that no one could understand. Artemis stared blankly at him. "What?"

"I said," Wally began with a gulp. He didn't move to take a bite out of anything else in his hands, so Robin took this as the perfect opportunity to take one of the hotdogs for himself. He took a nice big bite, enjoying the fact that the redhead with the metabolism that could feed a country hadn't noticed its disappearance. "'That's lame.'"

"Oh, is it?" Artemis asked, raising her eyebrows. "Or are you just scared?"

"Of cheap tricks? Psh. Yeah right."

"Prove it." And that was all Artemis had to do, really – provoke Wally. That made the decision official.

While he couldn't speak for the rest of the team, Robin thoroughly enjoyed Wally-Arty banter. In fact, it had become a favorite pastime of his, listening to the redhead and the blond go at it like an old married couple. If anyone had noticed their blatant sexual tension, the boy wonder had, and sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who acknowledged it.

Wally certainly seemed to be against anything that had to do with his name and Artemis's in the same sentence and vice versa. It was quite amusing, really the way they both seemed to disregard the other. But then, surely one day they'd realize their obvious attraction for one another and everything would change.

Somehow the thought of that happening made Robin sick. He glanced at Wally, but then immediately looked away, the vile feeling growing stronger. Taking another bite of the hotdog to satiate the feeling, the dark-haired boy found his appetite had disappeared. He groaned inwardly. Robin hated not being used to feeling like this – or, rather, feeling like this in the first place. It just wasn't normal and he didn't know what to do and – ugh! He could punch something right now!

Part of him blamed Wally for, well, just being Wally. The other part of him blamed himself for not being careful enough to stop this from happening. Really, a crush on his best friend? Who also happened to be a guy? God, that practically meant he was starting off with no chance. Not to mention, Wally's romantic radar seemed to be off point. He was either completely oblivious to Megan's non-feelings and the sexual tension between himself and Artemis or he just liked deluding himself.

What was Dick supposed to do with an idiot like that? Just go up and kiss Wally, hoping the idiot got the message? With his luck, it wouldn't even register – which seemed rather odd considering he was the fastest kid alive _and_ was a science genius. Maybe it was true and nerds really didn't have the brains for social interaction.

Why was he even thinking about this anyway? Robin was _supposed_ to be having fun with his teammates during some free time. Bonding and all that. This was not the time to be worrying about what was wrong with his stupid teenaged hormones. Besides, as he had already told himself, Robin wasn't an idiot like Wally. In between trying to save the world and training and all, he didn't have time for a romantic relationship.

"Hello~?" A familiar hand was waving in front of his face. Robin blinked, surprised. He hadn't noticed someone had been trying to get his attention. Of course, he also hadn't noticed that he'd spaced out entirely, unaware of what was going on. _Damn it…_Batman would've had his head for that.

"Huh?" Robin looked up, mentally chiding himself for lack of tact. He shouldn't _let_ people know he wasn't paying attention. It was Wally who was waving his hand frantically in front of the boy wonder's face. Somehow, that fact didn't surprise him. After all of his ridiculous thoughts, it _would_ be.

"Beautiful here was just asking you what you think of haunted houses," the redhead explained, sending a smile Miss. Martian's way. Then the rest of the team faded into his vision. Somehow, for a moment, Robin had forgotten they were even there with him and Wally. Weird.

"Meh," he shrugged with his trademark smirk. "Once you've worked with the Bat as long as I have, silly things like that don't scare you anymore."

And then their destination stood before them. A rickety wooden sign, swinging on its hinges, was hung above the entrance. In paint that was supposed to look like blood, the words read 'Dr Stein's Horrific House of Torture'. Robin chucked at how tacky the place seemed, from its name – _Stein? Really?_ – to the horrible decorations – _This place is supposed to be scary? Right._

"Alright, baywatch," Artemis said, smirking. "Let's see how long you can last in this place before I hear you scream for your mommy."

"Babe, if _anyone's_ going to be calling for their mom, it'll be you, and we all know it," Wally retorted with a shrug. "If you want to give up now, no one will think any less of you."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Right. Because _I'll_ be the one running out as fast as I can before we even get halfway through the place."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Let's." And with that, the blond stalked her way into the building, everyone else following suit.

It was dark, but that was to be expected and Robin was so used to working in the dark he barely noticed the shift anyway. His eyes adjusted quickly, though the same definitely couldn't be said about the fastest kid alive. Especially not as he plummeted face first to the ground.

"Really?" Robin asked, smiling. "We just walked into the place and you're already tripping over yourself? Couldn't you wait, you know, for something to pop out of the wings?"

The shorter boy held out his hand and the redhead took it, rolling his eyes. He mumbled, "Yeah, yeah – shut up" before brushing himself off. He glanced up ahead, looking for something. Robin's brows furrowed in confusion. _What is he – oh._Wally was just making sure Artemis hadn't seen that.

Robin rolled his eyes. Even though the archer wasn't even there with them – in fact, none of the others were there with them anymore – all Wally could think about was Artemis. Robin was sick of wasting his time trying to get his attention. Couldn't Wally notice something about Robin for once? Maybe the fact that the two of them were alone together right now? Wait. Dick and Wally were alone together right now.

But that didn't mean anything. They were just two close friends alone in a – really bad – haunted house together. It just happened to be dark, and it wasn't like things that happened in the dark had to pertain to the two of them – and _why_ was Robin wasting his time thinking about this again? He'd already established the fact that he didn't have time for a relationship, not that he liked Wally anyway.

God, being a teenager was way too difficult.

The more he thought about his alleged…"attraction" to Wally, the more peeved Robin got. In fact, he was still peeved about the whole I-hope-Artemis-didn't-see-that thing. In his opinion, Wally took too much notice of what a silly girl thought of him than anything else anymore. He wasn't going to say anything, not really, but sometimes Robin's sarcasm worked on auto and, well, now seemed to be one of those times.

"At the rate you're going, Artemis will win this bet for sure."

"Dude!" exclaimed Wally, turning around to face Robin, but…the boy wonder had already whisked himself away. The redhead didn't seem to like this – not that Robin cared – and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Yeah, okay! Let's just do the whole ninja-thing now. Whatever!"

Robin could have laughed. He would've, but then that would have also given away his location, and, well, he'd thought of something quite funny he could do just by doing his "ninja-thing" and hanging around in the rafters of the building. Robin had always felt more comfortable in high places. Maybe that was why he'd named himself after a bird.

Well, whatever the reason, he knew exactly what he was about to do. Since obviously nothing in this so-called "house of terror" was going to scare anyone – well, at least it wouldn't scare Robin at all anyway – the boy had decided to take matters into his own hands. Good thing he never left home without his utility belt.

Robin leaped a few rafters over, onto one of the ones closest to the ground, and got himself into position. He only had a small window of opportunity before Wally walked right by him, so it was a good thing he was used to working fast. After fasting the wires, he leaned forward, swinging himself over at a 180-degree angle. He had great timing too, because just as he was coming down, Wally turned around and…

Their lips made contact.

_Whoops,_Robin thought. Now, this certainly hadn't been his initial plan. He'd only wanted to scare the redhead, not kiss him, though, Robin couldn't say the contact wasn't nice. It was actually fairly funny as well, considering Wally seemed to be frozen in place out of shock. Robin wasn't inclined to move – it just made everything funnier – and decided that he should probably make sure Wally didn't hear him laughing or anything.

It took another moment, but the fastest kid alive – _with the slowest brain anyone has ever seen_– finally figured it would be a good idea to stop making lip contact with his teammate. He jumped back, and Robin told himself that he needed to store this entire moment in his mind for later. The look on Wally's face was priceless.

Robin jumped down from the support beam, landing gracefully on his feet on Wally's right side. He started walking before the redhead, though, just because he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. When he heard Wally's footsteps behind him, Robin assumed the kid was on autopilot because there was no way his brain was functioning properly after that.

"Sorry about that, dude," Wally said, possibly in an attempt to make the situation of the two of them being alone together – which he'd _finally _noticed – less awkward. Robin didn't see a problem. The whole situation was quite amusing.

"Sorry about what?" Robin felt his smirk grow wider, but was careful to calm himself before looking up at Wally with an eyebrow raised. He noticed a blush creeping its way across his partner's freckled cheeks. That was even better.

"Uh…never mind."

They finally made their way out of the place, mostly in silence – Robin was strangely enjoying the awkward tension in the air. It was about time someone else was miserable for once. Their four friends were waiting outside for them, two of which – Artemis and Superboy – looking quite annoyed over…something.

"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked. "One minute you were there, then Wally trips and you're gone."

"Well, after we lost you and baywatch, some mechanical zombie popped out and Superboy decided it would be best to punch the lights out of it," Artemis explained.

"We got escorted out the back way after that," Megan finished, giving Connor a sympathetic smile. "It's a shame, but I'm not sure I really missed out on anything too big."

"Well, hey, we made it all the way through," Robin noted. "Doesn't that mean Wally wins the bet?"

Artemis glared at him for a moment for even bringing that up and then sighed. "I guess so," she shrugged and then glanced at the redhead in question. She was waiting for his victory dance and gloat – everyone was. So when it didn't come immediately after that, everyone looked at him and Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Is he okay?"

"I think he'll be fine." And with that, Robin led the way away from the house of terror, giddy.


End file.
